Survival of the Species
as Brad Young * Robert Nadir as The Wolf * William J. White as Dave the Cook |writer = Denise Dobbs |director = Dean Parisot |previous = Crime and Punishment |next = Revelations }} Summary After unearthing Native American artifacts in her yard, Maggie wages war against men, particularly Maurice, who's quick to see dollar signs in the discovery. On other turf, a post-apocalyptic nightmare has Ed contemplating the end of life on Earth; and a resourceful youngster ends up at The Brick, where he's struck by the love bug. Plot After a frightening apocalyptic dream, Ed becomes fixated on the world's unfortunate deterioration and eventual destruction. He searches for a way to alert everyone to the importance of being . Cicely's "bubble man" Mike Monroe (guest star Anthony Edwards), is sympathetic to the problem and he and Ed determine a way they can improve life on earth for future generations. While repairing a water pipe, Maggie uncovers ancient Indian artifacts. As soon as Maurice learns of the find, he organizes an excavation team to search for more. The discovery of a few traditionally feminine items, such as sewing and cooking supplies, causes Maggie to realize that throughout history women have been treated as the lesser, weaker sex. Inspired to do her part to change society's view of women, Maggie halts the search and reburies the relics so men cannot ruin them. A twelve-year-old , Brad Young (guest star Edan Gross), escapes from a nearby camp and hitches a ride on a logging truck only to find himself in Cicely. The instant he lays eyes on Shelly, he is in love, proclaiming she is a "babe and a half". Chris, being a delinquent child at one time himself, befriends the boy and gives him advice about life on the run. Quotes Joel (looking at Ruth-Anne, Maggie, and Marilyn after walking in on their feminist discussion): I will not be collectively vibed out my own office. Maggie: In laying our sister's things to rest, I though it would be fitting to quote something from one of her contemporaries, , who : "My own sex, I hope, will excuse me if I treat them like rational creatures instead of viewing them as if they were in a state of perpetual childhood, dismissing these pretty feminine phrases which men condescendingly use to soften our slavish dependence, and despising that sweet docility of manners, supposed to be the sexual characteristics of the weaker vessel. I wish to show that the first object of laudible ambition is to obtain a character as a human being, regardless of the distinction of sex." Music * " " by Brad talks to Holling * " " by Shelly talks Brad into cleaning the grease traps * piano tuneEd attempts to film Mike about food and environmentalism * "Guilty Conscience" by Ed tries to get rid of everything that destroys the environment at Ruth-Anne's store * "Mooseburger Stomp" by David Schwartz (on More Music from Northern Exposure soundtrack)Shelly tells Brad that Holling is her main squeeze * " " by The women rebury the artifacts in Maggie's yard Trivia * Maurice's collection of is second only to 's. He also has collections of , , and . * Maurice says he lost a chance for a wing at the . * Ron was an adjunct professor of Anthropology at the . * Ed mentions several movies, including . * Shelly's earrings: globes (in Ed's futuristic dream with her new acid-rain coat), chili peppers (Brad tells her he's leaving) Gallery ne4-11 Chris and Brad with Harley.jpg|Chris on his Harley dropping off Brad ne4-11 Brad leaving on bus.jpg|Brad leaving on bus References